moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
An'Telore
An'Telore is the ancestral landholding of House Sunweaver, currently ruled and resided in by Valerya Sunweaver. This excerpt can be found in any Quel'thalas tome of landholdings. History An'telore was gifted to the ambitious head of House Sunweaver for unwavering loyalty, and selfless service to the Sunstrider line. Originally just a small parcel of land in a mountain pass, Dalrien Sunweaver aspired to obtain greater lands for his rapidly growing house, ones he deemed fitting of what he saw as his evetual high political standing. Fighting his way up the political ladder, Dalrien used both his charm and his army to secure additional parcels of land. Whether he bought his new lands through clever business deals, additional small gifts, or even occasionally snatching a piece of land from a crumbling House, he swiftly built his empire. Eventually coming to name his now vast property, An'Telore. Proud of his accomplishments, the land was quickly set to good uses. Finding sizable amounts of gold in his rivers, and an eventual mine upstream, his cities were, populated with miners. The land around the delta rich, the forests vast and healthy, An'telore began to export and supply food, gold, mithril, and lumber. Full of wildlife, Dalrien took advantage of a large number of dragonhawks that had settled in his lands. Acquiring their eggs, he built a serious of roosts, beginning a long held tradition of Dragonhawk rearing and riding. When the eventual appearance of the scourge swept through Quel'thalas, much of An'Telore fough valiantly against the scourge. With a large portion of its land and cities destroyed, the southernmost territories became infected with plague from close proximity to the Ghostlands, and as such, were burned to purge the disease. With Valerya Sunweaver at it's head, the rebuilding of most cities and land was completed with the help of her late husband, Aelric Fireheart. Returning both the trade and Dragonhawk Riding to it's former glory, many of its cities have grown to accomodate for the loss of one, and the return of many of its residents. While very open to trade, An'Telore only allows Sin'Dorei to settle within its borders. Resulting in a largely racist population, outsiders of different races are treated with a wary tolereance, although for trade purposes, are allowed to pass through should they make their stay a short one. Locations Sunweaver Spire Current Head of House Sunweaver, and Ruler of An'Telore: Valerya Sunweaver The current seat of power withtin An'Telore, Sunweaver Spire holds the cour and houses the members of House Sunweaver. One of the first buildings contructed, it's spires are tall and ornate, avishly painted in reds and gold upon its restoration and declaration to house only Sin'Dorei within its lands. Lavishly decorated with luxurious carpets and ornate paintings, all financial matters are dealt within its walls. Mananging and overseeing the various cities and Manors within An'telore, the Head of House rules with an iron fist, ensuring the safety and happiness of its residents under a strict set of rules. Running the lands smoothly requires great effort and time, and as such, the Spire also houses all significant political members of the house, and appoints a Head Advisor should they take leave. Running both a small Magical and Combat academy, the Spire ensures each of it's nobles acquire a strong education from a young age. Also running from the spire is the management and training of An'Telore's esteemed Dragonhawks and their riders. Kor'Telas Manor Current Head of Manor: Champion Maelyra Sunweaver Formed to house the Sunweavers in charge of military strategy and defense of the borders, the manor houses all of An'Telore's champions and commanders of war. Serving its worth as a hub of military activity, all diplomats and ambassadors who pass stay within the manor's walls, while strategists of the An'Telore army plan and execute well -times strikes, and extensive defense plans. Running and caring for the Dragonhawks residing in its roosts, the most promising are sent off to the spire for training. In addition to dealing with military and defense, the manor keeps a close watch on the City of Duranth, and it's mining and lumber operations.Utilizing the metals found, in additon to trading for new ones, the manor also oversees the building of An'Telore's Glaive Throwers. Ensuring the peace of the city and happiness of it's workers, the manor serves as the northernmost arm of House Sunweaver. Since the destruction of Aeysrin, and the southermost territories, the manor takes on additional responsibilities, monitoring both watch towers, and all traders and travellers who pass through. City of Duranth Now a large and bustling city, what once was a small town now runs both the mining and lumber operations. In addition to providing metals and wood, its residents largely comprisie of the lands standing military. Orginally made to be a small mining town, with the discovery of both the Gold and Mithril mines, the hard working residents provided valuable metals to the House , accommodating for most of its wealth. Wiht its close proximity to the northern border, Duranth quickly grew to become a tarde town, providing supplies to Quel'thalas, and recieving support and trade for those passing to the southern lands. With the destruction and plague of Aeysrin, Duranth has grown to accomodate all trade, from both the southern and norther borders. Serving as a hub on the path cutting straight through An'Telore, its military residents also man the southern trade tower and supervise trade with instruction from Kor'Telas Manor. City of Renfall Arguably now the largest city within An'Telore, Renfall harvests food and crops from the rich lands surrounding the Sunweaver River and it's delta. With close proximity to the Harbour, it's residents run the shipyard, harvesting large amounts of fish, and manning the ships of war docked within the harbour. Recieving trade vessels, it shipd any new supplies to Duranth for management and distribution. In addition to its usual crops, Silkworms brought from Pandaria now add to the resources produced by Renfall. As the city steadily grows, there is tallk of rebuilding a manor to manage the now vast and busy city, in addition to it's naval personnel. Ruins of Aeysrin Once a bustling lumber town, the city saw its destruction with the arrival of the Lich King and his armies of scourge. Within its walls, and Aeysrin Manor, Lady Aeris Sunweaver saw her demise at its destruction. Plagued and pillaged, Aeysrin and its surrounding land was purged in a controlled burning, resulting in the ruins sitting in a charred, barren wasteland. In its prime, Aeysrin over saw the harvest abd production of lumber from its surrounding forests. One of the closest cities to what is now the Ghostlands, Aeysrin and it's residents manned the Southern tower, monitoring trade from this route, and alerting Renfall of approaching ships from its southern waters. The only city to contain a manor within it, most trade an luxuries from southern lands were housed and sold from its borders. As such, it became the favourite Manor of choice for many of Sunweaver's Ladies, allowing them first pick of jewels, furs, and luxurious fabrics. With no plans to rebuild Aeysrin unil the land is healed, the city remains a charred husk of its formerly busy streets. Suntide Harbour The main source of all seafood harvested by the residents of Renfall, the harbour serves its purpose as a recieving dock for ships of trade, and the residence of An'Telore's various battleships. Run completely by the nearby city, instructions for its use and upkeep are sent by way of messenger from Kor'Telas Manor. Landmarks Everdawn Forest A beautiful forest of golden trees, Everdawn forest houses most of An'Telore's wildlife, as well as the Sunweaver Spire. Within the woods, many prized Sunweaver Dragonhawks roam, and promising young nobles train. Containing a arge number of herbs, it serves to be a favourite for An'Telore's medics, who pick and utilize their healing properties. Beloran Mines The location of An'eTelore's gold and mithril operations, the large mountain range is riddled with mine shafts and carved of its metals. The surrounding ground trodden into a barren land, the mines provide the Sunweavers with vast wealth and exotic gems. Sunweaver River Named after the Sunweaver House, the clear waters of the river glitter in the sun, and provided the house with a small amount of gold from its sandy bed. Providing vital waters to the farmlands, and rich fertile soil for growing, most farming operations occur on the banks of the river. Also within its waters, the river provieds a small range of freshwater fish, in addition to the saltwater bounties harvested from the Suntide Harbour. Dusksinger Lake Named after the first Lady of House Sunweaver, the small cottage proved to be Belaria Dusksinger's preferred residence. Many nobles return to the lake on retreats, and fish idly in its waters. In addition, the lake is the favourite swimming spot of young Nobles on a hot summer day. Plagued Forest A charred husk, the once beatiful forests destruction was a result of the invaion of Arthas, and a plague riddling the lands. Purged of the plague, the forest stands a aborder, preventing the pread of additional plague into An'telore's land. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:House of Sunweaver Category:Ghostlands Locations Category:Eversong Woods Locations Category:Quel'Thalas Locations